


Carry Me Home

by foldingcranes



Series: All These Things I've Done [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: Wishing for the impossible is kind of a new thing for them.





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kate for her endless patience <3.

Eyes closed, Jack smiles when Gabe unties the ropes that kept his hands tied together, and presses soft little kisses over the red burns on his wrists. “God, look at you. You’re such a kinky mess.”

Jack lets out a hoarse laugh. His body aches in a good way for the first time in what feels like forever, his skin glistening with sweat under the low light of their room. He flexes his wrists a little and then throws a flirty look at Gabe, cocking his head a little to the side. He’s still lying like a ragdoll on the bed, and he makes a little contented noise when Gabe caresses his side softly, reaching the still tender and bruised spot on his hip. Watches Gabe settle a hand over the red imprint of his fingers and feels his chest bloom warm with affection.

“You were gone for two weeks and I missed you,” Jack hums, comfortably spent. “And you complain about the things I let you do to me? Man, you’re so ungrateful.”

“And you’re dramatic,” Gabe laughs and scoots closer so he can hug him from behind. The bed is a mess, they’re sticky and sweaty and in desperate need of a shower, but Gabe still spoons him and cradles Jack against his chest. Presses a kiss over his pulse, warm breath on Jack’s neck.

Jack wants to stay like that until they’re nothing more than dust. Wants to stay nestled against Gabriel’s body, and Gabriel’s love, and Gabriel’s everything. Wants to close his eyes and forget about the sterile atmosphere of his office, the endless amounts of paperwork, and the countless people depending on him.

Wishing for the impossible is kind of a new thing for them.

They used to feel like they could do anything, if only they stayed together and fought and scraped and clawed their way out of whatever wanted to tear them apart.

But things aren’t like that anymore.

Jack turns into the embrace and clings to Gabriel, instead. Legs tangled and chests flushed together, he nuzzles his beard even if it ends giving him a rash and brings Gabe’s hands to the bruises on his hips.

“What?” Gabe asks, amused. He’s already dozing off.

Jack keeps his eyes fixed on that face, memorizes it, feels the love pour out of him. He wants to keep it locked inside forever.

“Nothing,” he mumbles. “I just want to feel you.”

_ Like a burn _ , he thinks.  _ I want you imprinted in my skin forever. _

“Sleep well, Gabe.”


End file.
